falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Missile launcher
Background A missile launcher is a shoulder-fired missile weapon, distinguished from rocket launchers by the onboard guidance the missiles have. __TOC__ Models Missile launcher A pre-War shoulder-mounted multipurpose missile weapon, consisting of a reusable launch unit with an advanced fire control system and a stainless steel launch tube. The control system is contained within a bulky reinforced control box and allows for a degree of target tracking. Guidance systems were introduced shortly before the Great War, allowing for greatly increased accuracy and precision. Unlike most conventional launchers, this model is a breech-loading weapon. Reloading involves breaking it open and sliding the fin-stabilized missile into the frontal section. The remaining length of the launching tube helps protect the operator from the blast, but even then, anyone standing behind it will be scorched, as the backblast is directed rearwards at a 90 degree angle and reaches up to sixty meters.Weapon appearance and behavior. The rear plate states that the backblast can reach 60m, although this is not reflected in the gameplay. It remains a popular weapon with many factions and individuals in the wasteland, including raiders, super mutants, mercenary groups and adventurers looking for something that packs a lot of punch. The availability of special munitions such as hive missiles makes it particularly attractive. Miss Launcher The Miss Launcher is a unique version of the above missile launcher model. It is more comparable to a grenade launcher than a rocket launcher, as it has an arcing flight similar to the Fat Man. Standard missiles fired from this weapon do not fly; instead, the missile-tube itself has been converted to propel them pneumatically. In doing so, both the missile's explosive warhead and unused solid rocket fuel are free to detonate together, increasing the missile's explosive damage potential by 30%. Annabelle Annabelle is a unique version of the above missile launcher model. It appears to have a long history of service. It comes in with a built-in guidance system and has drawings which show a maple leaf with four markings and the stars from the Chinese flag, indicating that the weapon was used during the annexation of Canada and in at least one military campaign in China. Annabelle has a built-in guidance system to improve accuracy and uses less AP in V.A.T.S. than the standard weapon. It is also lighter and has a lower Strength requirement. Modular missile launcher A refined, highly adaptable multipurpose missile weapon introduced into the American arsenal, the modular launcher is smaller, lighter and more maneuverable than the earlier model. It consists of the two-part launch tube, firing mechanism, mounting brackets, open battle sights and a mount for a guidance system. It is a breech-loading weapon, reloaded by lifting the front section of the launch tube and sliding the 72mm fin-stabilized missile inside. The rear part of the tube is designed to safely disperse launch gasses, allowing it to be launched from confined spaces. This missile launcher can accept a quad-barrel mount, quadrupling its capacity and firepower.Weapon appearance. * For the unique missile launchers found in Fallout 4, see: Death From Above and Partystarter. M-235 missile launcher The M-235 missile launcher is built into the shoulders of the PDQ-88b Securitron. However, securitrons running the Mark I operation system lack the drivers for them, so only those upgraded to Mark II or higher can use them. Category:Weapons de:Raketenwerfer